Surprise
by deamonic-angel
Summary: A new student comes to hogwarts determined to change hogwarts in one way or another. H/D Hr/ofc Slash and femslash cross over
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The welcoming feast at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry never changed. House tables were always filled with chattering students catching up with friends they hadn't seen on the train. Candles floated above the tables bathing the room in a warm glow. Everyone waited for the first years to be sorted and the food to appear.

Harry potter wasn't in the mood to wait for anything right now, he wanted to be in his bed in Gryphindor tower right now. The noise of the great hall made his head ache. He just wanted to sleep. He looked at the first years being lead in for sorting with little interest. They looked the same as always to, scarred and anxious.

"Hey mate," Ron nudged his shoulder. "She cant be a first year."

Harry scanned the group of terrified first year until he saw the girl Ron was talking about. She was no more than a head taller then the first years. Her tightly curled hair bounced in time with her head to silent music. She wasn't wearing the normal girls uniform. Harry hadn't ever seen any of the other girls wear pants. He never knew they didn't have to wear skirts all the time. Her bronzed skin glowed against the black of her pants and shirt. She looked almost like a miniature version of the Professor Snape. But the black suited her better then the dour potions master.

The girl smiled and blew a kiss in the direction of Slytherin table. It was odd to say the least how bold this girl was. Maybe she was suicidal, or just plain crazy. He could hear Ron grouse about Slytherin groupies.

"

She's not even been sorted yet Ron," chided Hermione. "She probably has a friend or family in Slytherin. Not every one in the world goes to this school you know?"

Harry smiled, Hermione never changed. Every time Ron said something stupid she couldn't resist cutting the red head down to size. Some times he didn't know how those two stayed friends. Ron and him had Quidditch. Ron and Hermione were as different as oil and water.

The number of students to be sorted slowly dwindled down to one. "Melinda Johnson!" Professor M'Gonagal's voice rang out through the chatter.

The sorting hate was placed onto the girls head and Harry waited for what seemed like forever. She swung her feet back and forth a small smile one her face looking straight ahead. Every one stared at her wonder what house she would go into. The brim of the sorting hat opened and it shouted, "Gryphindor!"

Gryphindor table clapped enthusiasticly welcoming the newest addition. She looked at the Slytherin table and smirked sitting herself right next to Harry. "Melinda Johnson," she offered her hand and he took it. "Harry Potter. That is Ron and Hermione." He pointed to the other two.

"So... Does this place have any school clubs, any sports?"

"We have Quiditch, and that's it really," said Hermione.

"It's the best sport ever, gushed Ron. And.."

She held a hand up to stop him. "Nothing else?" The trio shook their heads. The brunette absent absentmindedly tugged on a curl, twirling it around a finger. "Pathetic. I suppose this school doesn't even have a physical education class on the roster."

"Where are you from," asked Hermione.

The brunette girl smiled. "The united states. I went to Salem Academy of Magical Arts." She looked around assessing the setting. "This place isn't as good though. My god-brother kept bothering my mother about us finishing our last couple of years of schooling together. Ma got tired of it and gave in."

The trios interest was peeked, but it was a nosy Lavender Brown that posed the question they were going to ask. "who's your god-brother?" The blond leaned in waiting for an answer. Melinda rolled her eyes. "Draco Malfoy."

Ignoring the ripple of disbelief that made its way through the upper years of her new house she looked at the Golden trios only female member. "He can be and ass but I assure you he was properly dissuaded from any future attempts to the king of bastards on the train ride over. You shouldn't be bothered any more."

Her gaze wandered to the blond Slytherin in question never wavering. "No matter how much of an ass he can be he's a good god-brother." She sneered when Pansy Parkinson stroked his arm in what could only be said to be an attempt at seduction. "If he would get rid of the riff raff he associates with then both my mother and his parents would be beyond happy."

"He fights good." She grinned at their disbelieving looks. "He really does fight well. Not like he would survive a sparing session with our god-brother Connor if he didn't fight at least half way decent. Connor does have the advantage though, being born with all the advantages of vampirism and none of the disadvantages. It also helps that his dad is one of two souled vampires in existence."

She chuckled when she saw the questions in Hermione's eyes. The bushy haired Gryphindor looked ready to burst with with anticipation. Melinda grinned. "Ask anything you want, I'm always happy to please a pretty girl."

Harry had to stifle a laugh when Hermione blushed crimson. Ron rolled his eyes. It was a miracle the temperamental red head hadn't blown his top yet. This girl definitely wasn't like any of the other girls in the school. He hid a smiled behind a sip of pumpkin juice as he heard his best friend stumble over her words.

"Vamp...vampires are real?

That let open a flood gate of questions that the other girl surprisingly had no trouble following. The Bushy haired Gryphindor asked everything from; "How do they live in the world? What stage of life are they the weakest? To; Do you think that they are animals or people.

To her credit the curly haired Gryphindor had no issue answering the other girls questions. In fact Harry was almost positive that she reveled in the chance to show off some of her knowledge. He was reminded of Hermione. The way she answered the question as quickly as Hermione asked them was more then impressive. Not even professors could keep up with his bushy haired friend when she got into this type of mood. They both seemed to live for knowledge.

"Trying to seduce some pretty little thing with your brain already love?" Said a tall blond man. He was just as odd as she was. He didn't wear a robe, opting instead to wear a worn leather duster. A silk shirt and leather pants completed his outfit. He looked like a muggle.

The trio trained their wands on the man wondering why none of the professors were coming to find out what was going on. The blond man raised an eyebrow. "Protective new friends you got there love." Melinda smiled from ear to ear. The gleam in her eyes suddenly turned from one of happiness to one of cunning. "Does uncle Wesley know your here Spike?"

The blond man huffed. "Specsy git is in our rooms going over ruddy lesson plans. Stupid watcher is revising his lessons for the third time today."Melinda laughed, "that's what you get for mating to a obsessive scholar. He's worse then aunty Fred and you know it."

Spike folded his arms like a petulant child. "Peaches sent the whelp with us. He said something about making sure you and the arrogant snake didn't get into more trouble then was easily controlled. Seemed to think you were going to start another apocalypse." He raised an eyebrow.

"Apocalypse!" The trio yelled. "Why would some one need to schedule the next time they had to divert disaster," asked Hermione.

The pair ignored them more then contented to carry on their conversation. Melinda propped her head up on a balled fist. "So where is Connor anyway?" She paled when he smirked. "Don't tell me you left him alone to roam the castle, he might try to slay something!"

"Glad for the vote of confidence sister." The trio once again trained their wands on a newcomer. A pale skinned, green eyed, brunette. This one also somehow connected to their new classmate. Harry wondered how many people that knew this girl would turn up. Melinda huffed annoyed. "You tried to slay my first girl friend!" She turned to the trio. "And would you put those things away?"

The group sheepishly put their wands away. Well the boys did, Hermione set it next to her plate. Spike smirked. "I like this one. She has balls, I vote for her." The three Gryphindors looked at him puzzled. What was the blond man talking about? Harry decided it must have been an inside joke or something.

None of the Gryphindors were ready for the arrival of some one else, let alone Draco Malfoy. "Why is he here?" The blond pointed at Connor ignoring the everyone else. He waited impatiently for an answer tapping his foot. He looked ready to throw a fit.

Melinda sighed and rolled her eyes. "When the hell are you going to give up on this Draco? Its been a long time." Standing she walked over to her god-brother and whispered in his ear. "You ended it Dragon. You knew it wouldn't last forever, that he wasn't the one for you."

Pulling him the rest of the way to the Gryphindor table she forced him to sit next to her. "Maybe you guys should go pull uncle Wesley away from his work before he starves himself to death or something." She threw the sentence over her should clearly intent on not paying any more attention to the two males.

She made Draco a plate ignoring his yell. "I can make my own bloody plate, I'm not three!" And the snickering of the Gryphindors around them. Rolling her eyes she placed the platter of food in front of him and returned to her own meal. The blond scowled at her, clearly pissed.

Melinda swore she could hear the trio across from them snickering. She would of put high steaks on it. Just out of the corner of her eye she could see Harry trying to hide the urge to laugh. The raven haired boy was fighting a losing battle, and Draco had noticed. Harry would be dead if looks alone could kill. Draco never had had enough sense of humor to deal with this type of situation with out blowing up.

A vein in his temple pulsed ominously in warning. Smiling to herself she suppressed a laugh. She would bet no one at Hogwarts knew that Draco could be so cute when mad. She looked at Harry. Well maybe some one did.

Chapter End

4


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

** Melinda wasn't yet completely used to the change in time zones. Which is why she was up at the crack of dawn on Saturday morning. It felt weird to be up so early when she was accustomed to sleeping in late on the week end. **

** But she sat in the Gryphindor common room anyway, reading and waiting for other people to get up. It was one of the reason she hated being up this early. No one to talk to. Sure being on your own could be fun at times. She loved being alone when she was drawing or writing. It helped her to focus on just what she was doing. Being up before other people was different, it wasn't a choice to be alone when you were the only one awake. **

** A sound brought her attention away from her book. People had started to come down to the common room. Chatting began to fill the silence. Returning to her book she hoped it wouldn't be too long before the others came down. Waiting was not something she liked to do.**

** It wasn't that long at all before Hermione, Harry, and Ron came down. Hermione spotted the other girl curled up by the fire. She made her way over knowing the boys would follow her on their own. "Sleep well?" The brunette smiled placing a book mark in the book. "Very well thanks." She placed the book in her bag hefting it onto her shoulder. "You guys ready for breakfast?" **

** Harry smiled. "I'm ready. Ron is always ready to eat."**

** Hermione wrinkled her nose. "He eats like a pig."**

** "Oi!" Ron yelled.**

** Locking arms with Hermione she ignored the other girls blush and looked at Harry. "Lead on." The group made its way out of the Gryphindor common room. "So... Why does this Voldemort person thingy seem to think he can out bad Darth Vader? Vader has much more scare factor." **

** Harry and Hermione laughed. She was right. In the grand scheme of things Darth Vader was more frightening. He at least had some sort of body after his transformation. Old snake face hadn't even kept that. Harry was there when he had gotten his 'body' back . **

** "Whose Darth Vader? Ron asked.**

** Melinda grinned. "He's the arch villain in a muggle movie. He loses his body in a in accident. The loss of his body symbolizes the loss of his very soul. He becomes a evil sterile being. He's eventually defeated by his son."**

** "One of my aunts magic proofed my electronics, remind me to show you later."**

** Hermione perked up. "Did you bring any movies?"**

** "I have a section one of my aunts added dedicated to books and movies in my trunk She didn't put a limit on how many I could store though. Maybe me , you guys, and Draco will watch a movie later." She saw the look on the boys faces. Hermione looked open but skeptic. "Don't worry, he wont do anything."**

** She leaned in to whisper in Hermione's ear. "Lets just say that I know all of his weaknesses." **

** The Gryphindor girl did something Harry hadn't heard her do much. She giggled. Harry shook his head at them. It was strange to see Hermione flirting, with a girl no less. He hadn't known she swung that way. She and Ron had dated for a bit last year, but they never told him why it didn't work out. He never really thought to ask. Why would he? It was their business what they did.**

** Listening to the two girls try to explain movies to was amusing. The red head would just nod, and they would keep on explaining the smallest details of films. "You know that there are different places around the world famous for movie making? You would not believe how many different genres of film there are." And when he seemed to of wandered off into his own thoughts? "Are you listening? You aren't, I can tell. You need to listen!**

** It was like that the entire walk to the great hall. Harry was surprised how alike the two girls seemed already. Some of the things he had learned about his own best friend was surprising. He never knew that Hermione was such a movie buff. She probably wouldn't stop talking about them until some body forced her to change the topic.**

** That was something he had learned about her over the years. Once she took up a topic with such passion she would talk about it non-stop. Every one around her could be sleeping and she would wake some one up just to continue talking about it.**

**He loved her but, some times he wished she came with an off button.**

** The Great Hall was still sparsely filled. Most people slept in longer then he got to. It was times like these that he cursed being friends with an early riser.**

** He spotted Malfoy heading towards them. The blond looked between the two entwined arms of the Gryphindor girls and rolled his eyes. Harry's blood boiled at the site. Who did Malfoy think he was, the queen mother. Harry snorted, maybe that was taking it too far. But the thought of Malfoy in a regal old fashioned gown was funny.**

** The blond sat next to them when they sat at the Gryphindor table. Harry tried his best to ignore him, he really had, but the blond just pissed him off beyond measure. He wanted to strangle him, smack him, kiss him senseless. **

**He shook his head trying to convince himself he didn't mean the last one. Why would he want to kiss Malfoy. The ferret had all the personality of a sheet of parchment, and acted like a viper. Being attracted to some one like him was just something that didn't happen. At least not for him. If any one found out that he felt any thing for the blond Slytherin, they would roast him alive over an open fire. A very hot open fire.**

** He decided that he wasn't going to pay attention to the blond. If he didn't give him any attention then no one would suspect anything. The longer no one thought of it then the longer he could avoid trouble because of it.**

** Harry didn't notice the person watching him. He would of thought it weird. In fact he would of thought it a very Slytherin thing to do.**

** Melinda was plotting. Plotting how to get her dear Draco with the apparent object of his desire. Sure the blond quailed when it was mentioned, but their rivalry had the distinct air of a school yard crush. She was in fact sure that that is what it was. Even when little Draco was fascinated by the legend of Harry Potter. **

** She looked at him. The blond Slytherin was seated closer to the Gryphindor then was strictly necessary. Said Gryphindor was trying to steadfastly ignore the blond. It looked like her work wouldn't be all that hard. The seed of attraction were already planted in both, all she would need to do is encourage them. Yes, it would be a fairly simple task.**

** Smiling she held back a laugh. Hermione was now in a heated debate with Draco and surprisingly Ron about possible muggle contributions to magical society. The fire in the girls eyes was intense. She wouldn't give up until they did. Melinda had the distinct feeling she wouldn't give up even then.**

"**They have technology that allows you to talk to people over long distances. To actually talk to them, hear their voice. Cell phones are very useful you to."**

**Draco smirked, " don't see how they are useful."**

"**They are! You don't even have to owl some one to talk to them. Tell me instantly being able to talk to who ever you need to isn't useful."**

**Ron rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter anyway, the magic messes with it."**

"**Only because no-one has tried."**

**Melinda cleared her throat. When they didn't stop she glared and smacked Draco upside the head. Smiling she twirled curl around a finger. "I believe, she said sweetly, that I said one of my Wicca aunts magic proofed my electronics earlier. But I could be wrong. I mean, why would I know what I said not even half an hour ago?"**

**Hermione looked smug, and the boys looked decidedly sheepish. **

"**Were watching a movie after lunch." Draco looked like he was going to jump for joy, she could see the happiness shinning in his eyes.**

** She sighed and shook her head indulgently. "I brought my movie collection, you can choose if you want Draco." The blond just about jumped for joy , and began eating faster then any one had ever seen him eat.**

** Shaking her head Melinda continued her meal at the same pace she had before. He would hurry them up when he got too impatient for every one else to be done so he could go and watch the movie. She had an idea of what he would pick, he always picked from a short list of his top ten movies. Some time he would expand it to his top twenty, but he was too fond of the other ten to do that often.**

** Her attention turned to Hermione, the girl really was amazing. Smart, beautiful, funny, opinionated, ambitious, and passionate. She was everything that she could ever hope to find and more. Hermione had that intangable quality that she just couldn't put her finger on.**

** Slipping a hand under the table she placed it gently on the other girls knee, and smiled when the other girl looked at her. She seemed a bit hesitant, but Melinda was sure she could win her heart. Coaxing her out of her shell wouldn't be that hard. Her eyes widened when the other entwined their hands. No it wouldn't be hard at all.**

4


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

** Harry was ready to strangle Malfoy right here in the room of requirements. He was taking an unbearably long time just picking out a damn movie. The blond was sitting in the middle of the room with at least twenty movies scattered around him examining each one, and muttering to him-self. It shouldn't take this damn long to find a movie, thought Harry. All you did was grab one and watch. Maybe you would pick one of your favorites. But the Slytherin teen was making it his pet project to find the perfect film.**

**He wouldn't of believed he spoke if he didn't hear his own voice. "Will you just pick a damn movie already! It's not that hard!" Harry snatch up one of the movies from in front of Malfoy and shoved it into his hands. **

** The blond looked ready to protest, but Harry wasn't having any of that. "Just put it in already," said the irritated raven haired teen. Draco bristled at the order and looked to his god-sister. The brunette was sat in-between the weasel and Granger, her arm slung around the other girls back. She was leaned in whispering in her ear. Granger was giggling like a giddy little girl.**

** Potter was developing an interesting tick by his left eye. It was amusing to say the very least, he began to set down the video. Potter had his wrist in a vice like grip looking murderous. Snarling Draco tried to wretch his hand away to no avail.**

** "Put the movie in Draco, we don't want to spend a ton of time waiting for you to pick one. You love all the ones you took out anyway, said Melinda. Again the blond tried to protest, but he was quelled by the look his god-sister had given him. He could tell she was getting fed up with them. Grumbling all the way there and back to his seat on the love seat regrettably next to Potter, he popped in the movie. Curling up into a ball with a conjured blanket, he focused on the film and in no time had fallen asleep.**

** Annoying as he found the other male, Harry couldn't deny how peaceful the Slytherin boy looked while he slept. Lips parted slightly in an innocent fashion, the peaceful dare Harry say gentle look on his face, and the way his hair was mused. It all just screamed innocent. Malfoy would kill him if he ever heard him say that. An Adavra Kedavar and it would all be over.**

** Now that Harry really thought about the method of his demise at the hands of his school rival he was sure he wouldn't get the mercy of a killing curse. Maybe he would get hit with Sectumsempra, or a bone crushing hex repeatedly. That was more Draco's style.**

** Something drew him to Draco's lips distracting him from his previous train of thought. Draco's...No, Malfoy's lips were pink and smooth and perfect looking. Harry shook his head trying to get rid of that thought. He really didn't know where that thought came from. Malfoy was an annoying prat. He certainly wasn't attractive.**

**Who was he trying to kid. Malfoy was attractive, very attractive. But he was still a prat and an Slytherin. **

** Melinda smiled and whispered in Hermione's ear. She had to stifle a laugh when the Gryphindor female denied the possibility of Harry and Draco being attracted to each other. "Really Hermione, you cant tell me you don't remember how boys ," She smirked, "and some girls would pull the hair of some one they likes. The insults could be their hair pulling. They've probably been attracted to each other for year and haven't known it."**

** Hermione could see her logic, but that didn't stop her from trying to deny it, for as long as possible at least. She really didn't want to think of those two together. Ron had thankfully fallen asleep around the time Malfoy had, and Harry was off in his own little world watching the blond boy.**

"**But...It doesn't...they can't. They hate each other!"**

** Shaking her head Melinda smirked and leaned in till she was face to face with the other girl. "It's a very thin line between love and hate. And it doesn't take very much to cross it." Closing the gap between their lips, she drew the other girl in for a kiss. Coaxing her tongue into the others mouth she moaned. **

** Reluctantly she drew slightly away from her. "It can take as little as one kiss. Go on a date with me next Hogsmead weekend?" **

**Gulping Hermione nodded her consent. Melinda grinned, turning her attention back to the movie. Things were shaping up very well. Very well indeed. **


End file.
